My Symbiote Friend
by KoopalingsPokemon Love
Summary: Hi, I'm Gio. What happens when you get stuck for your entire life with a Symbiote? (WARNING not Venom, an entirely different Symbiote). Well...let me show you.
1. Shield

I was dreaming.

 _*I'm in 's a breathtaking sight. I can't descibe it with words. Stellar landscapes like this i only seeing in images on books and internet. Stars, planets, nebulae, galaxies. I could stay here and watch the infinite space forever. But suddenly, my vision changes and i found myself in the solar system. My eyes are staring to a certain planet Earth*_

 _*Flash*_

 _*I'm hopping on a beautiful green field. Suddenly, my ears sense something, danger incoming. The instinct activates and i started running. I almost feel like i'm flying*_

 _*Flash*_

 _*I'm not running anymore but… crawling. My vision it's blurry. I'm capable to see only the heat of other living beings. I can sense every single smell with my tongue. *_

 _*Flash*_

 _*From day light we pass to complete darkness. My eyes are able to pierce through the dark and i noticed that i'm upside down inside a cave. I'm in the middle of a sleepy group of bats. It's night outside. The group awakes and we fly. I always imagined how it feels to fly. The moment it's fantastic and i wished it could last forever. But… *_

 _*Flash*_

 _*There's nothing. Only darkness. I feel really lonely, until i hear a voice behind me.*_

 **Hi, Giorgia**

I wake up. I was having a terrible headache and sweating cold. Outside was still dark and i checked the time on the cellphone. 03:00 am in the morning. " _What the fuck…"._ My throat felt dry and i made a quick visit to the kitchen . After the glass of water, i got back inside my room. The headache was gone. I was just under the blankets, when i heard it again. The voice inside my dreams.

 **Can you hear me, Gio?**

Eyes wide for the shock, i looked at my surroundings. There was nobody. " _Dafuq!"_ i screamed in my mind. Or my brain was playing tricks on me or i was going crazy.

 **Don't worry. You're not crazy.**

This reply made me just freak out even more. I instinctively grabbed my cell phone like a weapon and snouted "Who are you? Where the fuck are you?".

I tried to appear brave but inside i was panicking.

 **Please calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you.**

A normal person in this situation would have tried to run away or call for help. But i'm not completely normal and i don't why but i listened to the mysterious voice. I put the cellphone away and took deep breaths to calm down.

"Okay, okay…Okay!*sigh*"

 **Are you calm now?**

"Yeah i think so… " I lied. I was feeling a little better but inside i was still in full panic mode.

 **Don't lie. I know that you're still afraid.**

"Wh-What?! How do you-?!"

 **I'm inside your mind.**

I didn't expect this kind of response and i couldn't help but yell "WHAT!?".

This must be a dream. A nightmare, to be more specific.

 **It's not a dream. You're completely awake.**

"B-but… How!? Wh- What are YOU!?" I screamed.

I was a little surprised that my parents didn't hear me already. Gosh darn it, damn you thick walls. And the fact that my mom and dad are heavy sleepers.

 **I'm a symbiote and you are my new host**

"Wait, whaaaaaat?! Symbiote?! New Host? What-". I could go on for hours with these questions but the voice interrupted me.

 **Symbiote is my kind. I'm an alien, I come from space. Like in the dream.**

I didn't know what to say and i stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, collecting my thoughts. An alien? Dream?

"Wait a second…. The Dreams! It was you?"

 **Yes**

Okay, now i know where those dreams come from. Now i have another question.

"What did those dream meant?"

 **Thanks to those dreams, i told you my story. They were my memories.**

"Your story? Memories?". I couldn't help but to grow curios. "What do you mean?"

 **When i first arrived on this planet, i was lost in a forest and i used as a host the first living thing i found.**

"Mmhmm, go on". I decided that for now it was best if i listened to the 'Symbiote'.

 **I lived in many animals hosts, before finding you. You saw what kind they were in the memories-dreams.**

"Okay… But wait, HOW did you find me? When did that happen?"

 **Do you remember when you were at your grandparents farm?**

"Yes….!?".

During the summer, our family has this little tradiction to visit our grandparents farm in the countryside. We would at least spend half summer there and i always loved it. The open spaces, the fields, the animals, the forest. I always liked it. Too bad that we had to go back home. If i remember correctly it was two days ago.

 **And remember the dead bat you found?**

"Yes- Wait that was you?".

One day before we had to return to the city, i decided to take Jumbo (the dog of the farm) to a walk in the woods. I remember that in the middle of the path, i saw a dead bat. Jumbo, for some reasons that now i understand, growled at that carcass like it was something dangerous. I usually trust the instincts of dogs, so i decided that maybe it was better to go back. I also remember that painful sting i felt for a moment on the neck . I thought that it was just mosquitos and i've eventually forgot about it. Now i remember everything

"That sting…. It was you wasn't? "

 **Yes, it was**

"But why ME?! Couldn't you just… like… used another animal as a host?" I exclaimed with confusion

 **I know, but i prefer have as a host something sential and that lives for a long time, to be honest.**

I didn't know how to reply to that. And i had no idea if to take that as a compliment or not "Thanks….?! I guess?"

 **At least i have someone to talk with**

"Well, good for you….".

For a moment there was silence between us, then another question came to my mind.

"Hey, if you're an alien, why are you on Earth? Don't you have your own planet?"

… **. It's a Long story**

I don't why, but i kept insisting. Guess curiosity got the best of me.

"Well, if i'm gonna be your new….. 'host' maybe it's better if i know you a bit more."

I am seriously saying this ? I'm really gonna let this…. Weird alien thing to use me as a host, with no problem?... Gosh, i'm so weird.

 **Fair point**

"Soooo…. What's your deal? Why did you ended up on Earth?"

 **I was banished from my home planet**

"Banished? Why?"

 **Because i'm different**

"Different? Different in what?"

 **My kind has a bad reputation. Our nature it's really aggressive, we're predators, parasites that use others body without consent but me…i'm tame…**

"Uh? And that is considered bad for your kind? "

 **Really bad. They throw me out of space and for a long time i was lost. Until i ended up in this solar system and found the planet Earth**

"Ah…. Man, your kind it's really harsh. I mean…. banishing you in space, for who knows how long, just because of your nature? Talk about being a dickhead".

I already started to feel bad for this Symbiote. Maybe that's why i said this.

"You know….. i think i won't regret to be your 'host'".

Before you say anything, yes i know that what i just said is a little bit insane. But can you blame me? This little alien thing has been stuck into space for God only knows how long and know she has finally found a safe place. Plus, i don't think this Symbiote is gonna be dangerous because she already explained that she was banished from her planet exactly for her tame nature. Maybe it's not gonna be so bad. And just to tell you, i think that i've already heard the word 'Symbiote', but where and why?...

 **Thanks for this thoughts. And… You're really gonna let me stay?!**

Her voice sounded a little anxious. I just made a quick nod with the head and said "Yes"

 **Thank you !**

"You're welcome, i guess"

There was silence for a moment before the Symbiote said.

 **I can show you what i can do**

"Show me what you can do?" i asked confused "What do you mean?"

 **When we find a new host, we're able to do incredible things**

"Like what?"

 **Like this one**

Suddenly i felt something ticklish on the neck. Then, a strange black blob thing started to cover all over my body. I yelped and jumped for the surprise and shock.

"W-what are you doing?"

 **Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you**

In a minute, my pajamas was replaced by another one. This one had a black-grey color with weird white stripes all over. I touched it and it had the same consistency of a normal cloth but i could feel it moving, like it was alive.

"Okay… This feels…. weird."

On the back of my head, i felt sad. It wasn't me but the Symbiote.

"But that doesn't mean it's bad, don't worry".

I felt the relief of the alien.

 **Oh, thank you.**

"Soooo… other than this, what else can you do?" I felt excited and i could feel that it was the same for the Symbiote.

 **There also this, but do you promise to trust me?**

I felt a little suspicious at this statement and a tiny voice in my head was warning me to don't do anything stupid. But i ignored them, replacing worry with hype.

"Yes, i trust you. Let's do this"

 **Okay. Hold on.**

My pyjama was moving again and the strange blob started covering ALL my body, to head to toe. For a second, my vision turned black and i panicked a little but it eventually come back. I felt really weird and i looked at my hands. But they were not normal. They had really sharp talons and covered in the grey-black blob.

"What the…."

 **Look in the mirror**

I did it and…. Damn, i looked SICK!

When i saw my reflection at first i jumped for the scare but realized that.. It was me. My body was grey-black colored and i had white stripes on the arm, legs and torso. It was like a suit because i could see the silhouette of my body. It made me look good. And the face…. Gosh the face. It was really cool but at the same time creepy,like…. a lot. I had two big white eyes and my mouth was full of exposed sharp fangs. When i opened my mouth to check what it was like inside, a loooog tongue roll out of it. It was forked, like the snakes and it was bright red colored. The saliva was purple. It was kind of impressive but at the same time gross, so i put it back inside. Even my hair had become part of the suit and they looked like tentacles.

"Woah,... This is so COOL. You're awesome!"

Was that flattering coming from the Symbiote ? Apparently she liked my compliments.

 **There's more**

"What? You mean you can do more than this?!". I can't believe it. What more tricks she has?

 **Yes. Hold on.**

I felt something rubbing my back.

 **No looking. Close your eyes.**

I listened to her and after a minute…

 **Okay, you can look now.**

What i saw in the mirror, made my jaw dropped open. I had WINGS. Bat wings. My eyes were popping out of my skull. I carefully touched my reflection on the mirror and i whispered "No way….. If this is a dream don't wake me up…".

 **You're not dreaming. This is real.**

I stood mute and still for a good 5 minutes, contemplating my pair of bat wings. Then, a thought (a crazy thought) came into my mind.

"Can we fly with these?".

I had no idea of were that 'we' come out but it felt kinda natural to say it. Guess it must be the influence of the Symbiote.

 **Yes, we can.**

"How?"

 **Just tell me where to go and i'll take you there. You can trust me.**

Honestly, i was a little worried but i decided to give it a shoot. It's not everyday that you have the opportunity to fly in the sky. I'm not gonna pass it.

"Okay, how do we start?"

 **Find a place to take off. I suggest the window.**

"Okey-dokey!" i playfully exclaimed. I opened the window and landed on the roof. "Okay. Now?"

 **Now do a run-up and jump. Don't worry it'll be okay. You can trust me.**

I couldn't help but gulp a little. This is intense. What if something goes wrong? What if he doesn't work? What if we die? What if-

 **Relax. It'll be okay.**

Those words helped me feel a little better. I took a starting position and muttered "Wings". At this command, the wings widened, flapping a little. "On three. One… Two….THREE!".

With all the energy i had in my legs i sprinted away. I was fast like a hare. Even the jump was the same of an hare. I closed my eyes a little, thinking that i was going to hit the ground. But instead, i only felt air. I opened my eyes and saw that i was not touching the ground. I was inches above it. The wings were vigorously flapping, helping me flying.

"Is this real?" i whispered to myself, not believing what was going on.

 **It's real.**

The Symbiote assured me and all i could do was grinning excited. This was REAL. And it's awesome.

 **Where do we go?**

I looked at the house of the neighborhood, then the city.

"EVERYWHERE! I don't know where, let's just FLY AWAY in the sky! YEAH!" I screamed with all the air i had in my lungs.

Apparently my enthusiasm was contagious because the wings immediately took off. I was startled for a moment but i quickly got a hold of my myself. I took the classical position of a flying person. You know, like in the movies when a person flies, they take that position to fly better. Arms outstretched on the hips, legs together and head forward. We were going higher and higher, above the clouds. I was having a blast on hiding in the clouds and do some acrobatics, like a lap of death. I was giggling and hooting all the time.

"Yeah ! Hahaha This. Is. Awesome!"

I looked down and noticed that we were right above the Hudson River. The Brooklyn Bridge was some miles away. A brilliant idea.

"Hey, umh…. Symbiote?!"

 **Yes?**

"I have a fun idea. What if we do a nosedive right above this river." i say, using my arms to indicate such mentioned river "and then fly right under the bridge". I pointed at the BB, before continuing "Can you do that, please?".

 **Of course. Sounds like fun.**

It felt exactly like that scene in the movie 'How to train your dragon'. The adrenaline, the wind that slaps your face, the thrill of the fall and the effort of the muscles of the wings .

"Come on buddy, Come on buddy! YEAH!" I encouraged the Symbiote when we were right a few inches above the surface of the river.

For a few seconds i watched my reflection. I almost looked like a gigantic bat. I move one of my arm and touched the water. When we passed right under the bridge, i tilted my head up. Sure it felt weird seing the bridge from this point of wiew, but it was still amazing.

"Hey, we did it! Hahah" i exclaimed in victory after we passed the bridge.

"Okay, back up again now Symbiote!"

 **Okay**

* * *

For at least 5 minutes, we just plane above the city. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

 **Are you tired?**

"Huh?"

 **I said, are you tired?**

"Umh, not exactly. But maybe it's better to take a break" i casually said.

 **Agree**

We moved to Times Square and choosed a random skyscraper with a roof as a landing point.

I was sitting on the edge, legs dangling in the air. I was looking at the sky and i took a deep, relaxing breath.

"I swear…. I'm never gonna take the bus again" (i purposely used that phrase from 'Big Hero 6').

Symbiote was silent from some reasons so i asked "Hey, Symbiote?"

 **Yes?**

"Thank you"

 **For what?**

"For this few hours. They were AMAZING! Thank you! You're cool!". I could feel the happiness and love that the Symbiote was feeling.

 **You're welcome**

"You know….. maybe it's better if we give you a name"

 **Why?**

"I dunno exactly. I think it would be…. Cute?... Useful?... Cool?... Dagh i have no idea. Can i give you name?"

 **Sounds fine to me. What do you have in mind?**

"Hmm… Let me think".

I was squeezing my meninges for an idea but not after 5 minutes my thoughts got interrupted.

A man, with a gun and a sack, busted the door open that lead to the roof. I was so startled that i almost fall off. The man was giving me his back but when he turned around and saw me, he screamed. "VENOM!". His face was full of terror and he was pointing his gun at me with trembling hands.

I instantly got up, arms raised and exclaimed "Woah, dude calm down".

 **He's dangerous**

"I know" i muttered.

I could literally smell his terror. The man took a few steps back, until his back was against the door. He was trembling like a leaf and his eyes had a really crazy spark, like he was ready to kill for his life.

 **Stay away from him**

"Look, dude, this is just a big misunderst-".

But the man shoot. I was paralyzed for the shock. Di-did he just SHOOT ME? I'm dead?.

I frantically moved my arms around my body to check any damage…. but there was nothing. I saw the bullet being _absorbed_ by the suit and then spit it out on the ground.

I couldn't held the little 'woah' that escaped my throat.

The thief was in shock too but he quickly snapped out of it and started to shoot again.

Be WE were prepared this time. We dudge all the bullets pretty easily. In the end, he ran out of it and threw the shotgun away in frustration. He clenched his fists and ran towards us, ready to punch. Too easy. Dodge and kick on the face. I didn't know i could do that but now i do. We kicked him so hard that he fell unconscious.

"Well, maybe we should call the police so that they can come here and get him"

 **There already here**

"Heh?"

 **The police. It's coming.**

I had no idea of how she knew that but the answer came quick. In fact, thanks to the bat abilities, i could hear the echoes of footsteps coming and the clicks of charging guns.

"Already? Huh, well then. Let's just get back home."

 **Okay**

We flew away and leaved the thief to the police.

* * *

It was a quick fly back home. When i got back inside my room by the window, i sit down on the bed. I was a little exhausted by all the adrenaline and emotions of this one night. But i was still fully awake and i didn't want to sleep at all. Not after THAT happened. I quickly grabbed my phone to check the hour. 05:00 am in the morning. Times really flies when you have that much fun (Pun not intended).

I rub my forehead before asking "Are you okay?"

 **Yes. You?**

"Thanks to you, i am. If it wasn't for your amazing abilities, i could have potentially died. Thanks again, girl"

 **You're my Host. We care and protect them.**

"Huh, that makes sense" i took another deep breath and laid my tired body on the 's when i finally found an idea for the Symbiote name. "Shield !"

 **What?**

"I finally found a name for you. Shield. I choose this name because you protected me from that crazy dude and you said that your kind protects their hosts. What do think?"

 **I agree**

"I'm glad you like it". I could feel the excitement that she was feeling and it made me giggle a little, because i was happy too.

"You know….. I think i'm really lucky to have found you."

 **Same here.**

"Awww, shush!" i said with an amused smirk.

At this point, the tiredness was completely gone and since my parents are still sleeping, why not trying to do something else?

 **What do you want to do?**

"Mmm, let's eat something. I'm a little hungry and you deserve a treat.".

But before i got up, Shield changed into a pjamas.

 **Too stay comfy**

I thanked her with smile.

I go to my desk and open one of the drawer. There stood my secret chocolate bar. I always have this attitude to buy chocolate with the rest of the lunch money, without my parents knowing. I am choco-dependent, i can't help it.

 **Phenethylamine**

I was a little surprised of how enthusiastically Shield snouted this word and confused on what it meant.

"Phene-what now?!"

 **It's a chemical. Our kind eats that to stay healthy and strong.**

I thought for a moment before saying "In the chocolate?"

 **Yes. You can find it in brains and bloody steaks either.**

Huh…. The more you know. "Soooo…. You like chocolate too? "

 **Yes**

I couldn't help but to smile even more and let out a little amused chuckle "Man, we have already something in common"

 **That's good**

"Well then, let's celebrate this moment, with these chocolate bar. You definitely deserve it….. Shield"

 **Yay**

* * *

Me and Shield spend half an hour enjoying the chocolate. Then, you felt confusion. It was Shield

 **Gio?**

"yes?"

 **Who's Venom?**

"What? What are you talking about?".

Suddenly, my vision becomes blurry for a second and i saw a familiar scene. It was the thief screaming "VENOM".

I turn back to my normal vision and i asked "D-did you do that?"

 **Like the dreams. I show you my memories. Who's Venom?**

I thought and the name was ringing a bell in my brain. Why, i think i already heard that name. But where? Maybe the news?

"Let's check on the Internet ". I sit down on my desk and switched on my PC.

I typed the word 'Venom' and it already gave me a lot of information. I choose the site of the DBL and what i found shocked me a little.

"Shield…. You're not the only Symbiote on Earth." I could feel all the shock and surprise of Shield too.

 **How is it possible?**

"I don't know"

We searched more and more and some of the things we found we're not all pleasants. The cannibalism, the killings (even do they were criminals) and other stuff like that. This Venom guy wasn't that bad but he was certainly a Symbiote that you didn't want to mess with. No wonder that the guy was scared as shit when he saw us.

 **I'm still confused. How did he ended up on Earth? What's his story?**

"I'm curios just like you, Shield. This Venom guy seems an interesting person".

 **I wanna find him.**

"What?"

 **I want to find Venom**

"Woah, slow down. Did you read here or not? He's dangerous. I know i said he's an interesting Symbiote, but still-"

 **I know the risks. But i want to know him. Can we do that,... Please Gio.?**

That pleading took me a little off guard. I could feel the sadness of Shield. Man, she really wants to meet this Venom. And be honest with yourself, Giorgia, you want to meet Venom too. I know i've only met Shield in one night, but i'm already, like, super attached to her. She's now my BFF.

I know that what i'm saying it's crazy, but it's true. Shield saved my life and made me feel one of the best experience i ever had.

"Okay, we'll search for Venom"

 **Really?**

The hopes of Shield were raising when i said those words. Gosh, i hated to bring her back to reality.

"Yes, really. But it won't be that easy. I don't think Venom shows up that often. He's an anti-Hero and the city is already full of Heroes. Spider-Man, the Avengers, the Fantastic 4 and more"

The poor Symbiont was discourage a bit but i immediately cheered her up with some good news.

"But that doesn't mean we'll try! Manhattan it's a big city and it's full of criminals."

 **But if the city is so big, how are we gonna find him anyway?**

"Easy. We'll do a night watch everyday and hope that finally he'll show up. We don't give up until we'll find him. Sounds good? ".

I know that my plan sounded silly, but it was the best we got for now.

 **It's good for me**

* * *

 **This is it for now. If you wanna see how we look like you can check it on my Deviantart Channel.**

 **Here's the link pokemon-fnaf/art/My-Symbiote-Friend-761564784**

 **Enjoy and thanks for the reading ;)**


	2. Here's Venom

It's been a few days since my first encounter with Shield. No sighting of Venom. Each night, when my parents are sleeping, we do our night watch and we may have not found Venom yet, but we enjoyed watching from afar the local heroes of Manhattan fighting the crime or some super villains. Me and Shield made the wise decision to keep a low profile, and no superhero hasn't acknowledged our existence for now.

We used this day not only to stroll around the city but even to become close.

At night, it's flying around the city (searching for Venom) and watch heroes kick criminals butts. Some of them are hilarious, especially the ones with Spiderman.

At day, i take a lot of naps for the lost sleep. But when i'm not sleeping, i usually pass the time by doing my hobbies, which one of them it's reading (which i love). For my luck, Shield it's not only tame but even curios, so she doesn't get bored. Good for us.

* * *

One night, our search has finally gave us some results. But it wasn't really that good. We were observing Times Square from the top of a skyscraper.

"Sensing anything?". Thanks to our snake tongue, found a smell was pretty easy.

 **No. Still nothing.**

Both of us groaned in defeated.

"Well, since there's nothing here, might as well mov-".

We didn't even got up from our spot that immediately there was chaos on the streets.

"Oh, who is it this time?" I asked curiously and we stuck our tongue out to pick a sent.

 **Scorpion**

"Mhhh, this dude his pretty tough. Wonder who's gonna fight him this time. Sensing any hero presence?".

We were moving our head around us, smelling with our tongue.

 **I'm not picking anything for n-... Wait….**

We smelled something. Something…. new.

"What is it?". I was feeling a little nervous, but it wasn't just me. Shield remained silent until she snouted

 **It's HIM. VENOM IS HERE.**

"WHAT?"

Just as i said these words, there he is.

Venom.

Him and Scorpion were putting up a great fight and we couldn't resist and watched it.

Damn, talk about being scary. Venom was huge, bulky like a doped professional wrestler, agily despite his size and i think he was at least seven feet tall. I bet if he wanted to, he could squash us with his bare hands. His face was ten times more intimidating than ours. Pale 'eyes', huge fangs, longue tongue and the roars he was making made both of us shiver.

The first time i saw him, a tiny mouse voice screamed to run, but i didn't listen to it.

 **He's really dangerous**

I could sense that Shield was starting to grew worried and scared. Even i was starting to feel a bit anxious. If Venom so dangerous how are we going to approach him? Why we didn't think of another back up plan? Are we seriously gonna let our curiosity kill us? Damn it.

"We should've thought this through a liiiittle bit more"

 **I know. Sorry about that.**

"It's okay…...You know maybe we should come back another ti-" but we got interrupted by a roar.

We turned our attention back to the battlefield and saw that the fight was over. Venom was victorious but we couldn't see lean out a little more from the edge, trying to find him.

Big mistake.

Venom must have been pick up our scent or something , because he was looking at the buildings with a wary look on his face. When he looked at the roof of our skyscraper HE SAW IS. We could even feel his hostile stare on us.

 **Uh oh**

" _Uh oh"_

We quickly ducked down, hoping to hide. We stayed hidden for at least half an hour, but for us it was like an eternity.

" _Is he gone?"_ i mentally ask.

We had no idea what to do and all we could think off was to hide, stay put and hope he doesn't come here.

 **No, he's still here**

Crap, what to we do?. My mind was fast forwarding trying to find a solution but i got interrupted by Shield, that with a terrorized tone said

 **Behind us**

I froze. Slowly but surely, i looked behind me and moved my head up.

It was VENOM!

His big shadow was looming over us and he was staring down at us, with a big toothy grin on his face. That look gave us chills.

"WELL, WELL, WELL, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?". His voice was really deep, sounding like rocks in a tumbler and i saw him licking his fangs with his longue tongue.

I think we stood paralyzed for at least one minute until we snapped out of it.

 **RUN! FLY AWAY!**

I immediately tried to run away from him, but he understood my intentions.

With a quick move he grabbed us by the neck and slammed our body to the walls of the nearby building. Shield made the slam less painful (so that i could survive) but the impact made me almost lose all the air in my lungs. I was gasping a little but i could still breath, luckily. My eyes started to tear up a bit for the fear, but the suit hide that. We were terrified and tried to break free but Venom was strong and he wouldn't let us go that easily. I could see his amusement at our terror of being trapped in his grasp.

After two minutes of struggling, we decided to give up and stopped moving.

Suddenly, Venom leaned his head very close to our face (too close) and said with a low chuckle "WE CAN SMELL YOUR FEAR".

I immediately shut my eyes closed, fearing for the worst to happen.

"Oh _Fuck, we're going to die"._

Shield was panicking too.

We waited for something that never arrived. Out of nowhere, i heard a strange sound. It was similar to…. Sniffing? With confusion i opened one of my eyes and saw that Venon was sniffing our face.

Both me and Shield was confused as fuck, and at the same time scared as shit.

" _What is he doing?"_

 **I think he's trying to understand who we are.**

" _By sniffing us? Like dogs do?"_

 **Pretty much**

After the sniff, he gave us a quick lick on the face.

In my head i literally screamed " _Eeeeeewwwwww, WHAT?Is this part of the 'identification'?"_

 **I think he did it just to scare us**

" _No way, Sherlock!"_ i sarcastically screamed in my mind.

This Venom guy has a twisted sense of humor. In fact, when he noticed our incredulos and disgusted face, he laughed for a few seconds. I had a really hurge to tell him to fuck off, but i had preservation instinct, so i just rolled my eyes a little.

Suddenly, his expression became serious and he asked us with a low grow "WHO ARE YOU?"

Well, since we have spent nights trying to find him, might as well tell him our name (even do we could potentially die).

"I'm Gio and my Symbiont friend is Shield".

I tried to sound normal but Venom clearly heard my uneasiness and he chuckled under his breath.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he asked with a suspicious tone.

"Huh?"

"I SAID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he asked again with impatient.

 **He's talking about me.**

" _Are you sure?"._

 **Yes**

What does Venom want from Shield? I hope nothing bad because if he tries to do anything to her, i won't be responsible for my actions.

"What do you want from _her?"_ i asked warily.

"WHY? CAN'T A FELLOW SYMBIOTE TALK TO ANOTHER SYMBIOTE?".

I noticed that his grip was tilting more and more and i was starting to have some difficulty to breath.

"WE JUST WANT TO HAVE A LITTLE CHAT"

 **Say yes.**

" _What?"_

 **Let me talk to him, so he'll stop strangle you. Don't worry about me. I'll handle him.**

At first i wanted to say no. What if he tries to hurt Shield?. But giving the fact that Venom was trying to strangle me, i didn't have a lot of options. Now i was putting all my trust on Shield.

"F...fine!" i exclaimed in defeat "I'll let you talk to her"

Venom grinned and finally let go "SMART MOVE"

When i got up, i tremble a little but i quickly recovered from the shock. I looked at Venom and i realized something.

" _Wait, how are you gonna talk to him?"_

 **Just stay put and don't speak. I'll be quick, i promise.**

I decided not to ask further and let Shield do her thing. Venom was waiting and patience wasn't his best quality "WELL? WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?"

 **Just a few seconds….. There.**

Suddenly i felt something itchy on the head. No, wait, it was my brain. After a second i felt that my brain was going to explode but that passed in a moment. Then, i speaked, but it wasn't me or my voice. It's was Shield and now she's the one in control. My voice sounded a little bit like Venom, but with a feminine tone and a little high pitched.

Now i can just watch and listen, hoping nothing bad would happen to her.

" _ **WHAT DO YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT**_ _?"_ Shield asked warily.

"HOW DID YOU ENDED UP ON EARTH?".

He's asking just this? Okay that's not too bad. For now.

" _ **I WAS LOST IN SPACE. I JUST FOUND THIS PLANET BY CHANCE"**_ **.**

I think that Shield skipped the part where she explains why she was lost in space on purpose. Still trying to keep a low profile.

"AND YOUR HUMAN HOST?"

" _ **SAME. WE FOUND EACH OTHER FOR PURE COINCIDENCE".**_

We can totally skip the fact that Shield had other hosts (Mostly animals) before he found me. It's not relevant at all.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN TOGETHER?"

" _ **FOR AT LEAST TWO WEEKS".**_

I actually didn't remember that but Shield has a memory waaay more longer than mine. Lucky for me i guess.

"DID YOU ATE SOMEONE BRAINS? HURT INNOCENTS?".

This question shocked me a lot and i couldn't help but to mentally yell " _WH- WHAT?! NO! GOSH, NO! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! "_

" _ **WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING**_ " Shield responded with calm but i could feel that she was a little bit offended by the question too. More points in common for us.

" _WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE THEN? WHY WERE YOU WATCHING US?"_

Oh, crap he asked THAT question. Great, how do we explains that during this two weeks we've been searching for him? Now, that i'm thinking about this, we've been kinda of a stalker. From bad to worst.

" _ **WE LIKE TO WATCH HEROES FIGHT CRIMINALS. IT'S INTERESTING AND FUN."**_

" _Thank you, Shield! You're great!"._ Thank god that Shield here had this perfect excuse, half true and half false.

"JUST THAT?"

" _ **JUST THAT"**_

The two Symbiote stared at each other, Venom trying to see if we were lying and Shield not letting her emotions betray us.

After what felt an eternity, Venom chuckled and petted our head "YOU'RE A GOOD KID".

Both me and Shield were a little stunned by this quick change of attitude and we didn't know what to say. From terrifying and menacing, that almost tried to kill us, to this big giant that was petting our head, like nothing happened before.

" _ **THANKS… WE GUESS**_ _?"_

"WE WOULD LIKE TO CHAT MORE, BUT WE HAVE OTHER PLANS FOR TONIGHT". He turned his back at us and moved to the edge of the building, ready to jump. But before he did that, he warned us with a warning tone "IF I EVER CATCH YOU TWO DOING SOMETHING BAD, UNPLEASANTS THINGS ARE GONNA IT? "

The way he looked and talked to us, made me and Shield gulped a ball of fear.

" _ **C-CLEAR AS WATER**_ "

Venom gave us a toothy grin and jumped away with a quick "SEE YOU AROUND"

When he disappeared from our view, both of us let out a sigh of relief.

" _ **THAT WAS CLOSE"**_

" _Yeah…. Hey, Shield thank you for the saving there. You did awesome."_

" _ **IT WAS NO PROBLEM".**_ But then her attitude changed from relieved to worried " _ **ARE YOU HURT? VENOM WAS VERY ROUGH".**_

I didn't think about the injuries until Shield brought that up. I felt again that strange itchy at my brain and i was again in full control of my senses. I moved my arms to touch my back and it was painful. That's gonna leave a mark.

"You know, Shield let's just get back home. We'll check there the injuries".

 **Okay**

On the fly back home, i noticed that the suit was tightening a little. Maybe it was just suggestion.

* * *

Back in my room, i checked at the mirror how bad was bad. " _Shield, show me the back_ ".

The Symbiote obeyed at the command and when i looked at the reflection, there was….nothing. No bruises, no marks, no blood, nothing.

"W-whaaaaat? How? Shield, did YOU do this?".

 **Yes. We can heal any damage really fast. It's normal.**

I was stunned.

"That is so cool and convenient. I remember one time, when i got a big bruise on the leg and it took weeks just to heal completely. Shield you never stop to amaze me. ".

I clearly felt the flattery coming from the Symbiote. Guess my little alien friend really likes compliments. That's cute.

 **Thank you**

"You're really welcome"

Suddenly, i felt the suit starting to squeeze me and i was losing air . My vision was turning black. Okay, this is definitely strange.

"H-hey… Shield, what's…. going on?".

 **I never had someone caring for me before.**

"Huh huh….. and what… does that…. mean?".

 **It means a lot to me. You really care for me.**

I didn't know what Shield was trying to say, exactly, and i couldn't continue with the questions, because i passed out. But before that, Shield pronounced this exact words

 **Our bond will last a lifetime.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning. I don't know why but i felt… complete. I felt at home. Not in the sense that i'm in my room or house, but really HOME. Now i really belong somewhere. Content. That's the best word to describe the situation right now.

I noticed i was wearing a comfy sweater and a pair of jeans. I looked at the time, and noticed it was 09:00 am in the morning. At this time, my parents are already out for work, so it's just me and Shield. Good, because now i think we have to talk with each other about what happened before.

"Shield, can we talk?"

 **I'm always listening**

"What was that thing last night? What did you meant by 'bonding'?"

 **It means that now we are the same in one. We are better now. Last night was the last phase of our bonding to become complete.**

"Ooooohhhh, so that what happened? Huh…. Neat." and i nodded my head in understanding "So we're more 'together' now?"

 **Yes. Forever and ever.**

I felt his bubbly happiness and it was really heart warming.

"Why did he take so much time to bond, if i may asked?".

While holding the conversation, i already got up from the floor and headed to the kitchen downstairs, hoping to found something for a quick breakfast.

 **It takes time and emotions for the bond to be complete. We did wonderful.**

Here she goes with the flattery again.

"You should stop with that or you are going to spoil me with compliments" I jokingly exclaimed and Shield was totally amused at this. Now that the bonding was complete, we can read each other emotions and thoughts like an open book.

Unfortunately, there was no chocolate for today and i just eat some fruit.

"Sorry, about that Shield. But don't worry, we'll go do grocery in the evening and will eat all the chocolate we want"

 **Sound perfect for me. I'll wait.**

* * *

We were at a little market, doing some grocery (that consisted mostly on chocolate). Right now, i was letting Shield choosing what she wanted.

" _What would you like?"_

 **Nuts! It's my favourite.**

I was just taking the chocolate bar from the shelf, when i noticed a man. It walked right behind me, but i managed a quick glance. He was muscled, blonde hair and wore a black jacket. I could swear he whispered something to himself before he disappeared in another hallway. I don't know why, but that man had something familiar, but what?.

Only then i felt that Shield was scared, like she saw a ghost or something. I putted a comforting hand on my shoulder, whispering "What's wrong?".

 **That man….It's Venom! They have the same smell.**

I almost screamed 'WHAT?' but i managed to get a hold of myself and my eyes were wide open.

" _Are you sure? A 100% sure?"_

 **Yes, absolutely. Can we please get out of here? I don't feel comfortable.**

She didn't have to repeated twice. We paid for the chocolate and got out of the store in a hurry.

" _What do you say we get to home?"_

Strangely i didn't hear a replay.

" _Hey, Shield…. You're okay?"_

 **He's right behind us**

This send a chill down my spine. I stopped walking and frantically looked at my surroundings. And guess who i see from the other side of the street? The man at the store from before. He was staring at me.

 **Let's get away from here. Ignore them.**

I walked a little faster (almost running) and tried to hide in the crowds. But he was still following us. Creepy factor raising.

 **The hallway. Hide in there.**

I followed the suggestion and entered a desert hallway. Unfortunately, it was dead end. I turned around but guess what? The man was standing right to the other end of the hallway.

" _SHIT!"_

There was no way of escape expect one.

" _Shield…. Do your thing_ "

 **I'm on it**

In a second, wings grow from my back and i kneeled, ready to jump.

"No, wait-!" the man snouted, running towards us but it was too late because we took off flying. We didn't looked back and just fly non stop to home.

* * *

The relief was humongous when we laid in front of our house porch. Luckily, nobody was in sight. Not even Venom or that man. But just for precaution, when we got inside we locked the front door and rushed inside our room.

"Phew, that was close"

 **Yeah. Hopefully, they didn't follow us so we're totally safe.**

"Glad to hear that"

* * *

It was deep night and we were at Central Park, reading a comic. But suddenly, Shield become tense and defensive. I knew it why one second later. Someone was here. The Biosonar and Snake tongue detected something nearby and it add a familiar smell. Shield immediately recognized it and i made 2+2.

" _Oh sweet chaos, NO!"_

 **Uh OH. Behind us.**

"HI THERE!".

We excepted that, but it scared us anyway. We jumped from the bench for the surprise and couldn't held the irritated hiss with a little flap of the wings. A really poor try to look menacing and it only amused our scarer.

"WHAT WERE YOU READING?". Venom asked curiously, picking the fallen comic from the ground.

Despite the awkwardness (and a little bit of distrust), both me and Shield tried to act normal. But i'm not really a social animal with people (I'm like a solitary cat),so how do you act around another Symbiote?

 **Just relax and answer his question.**

I mentally nodded my head to Shield and responded him.

"Nothing special. Just something to pass the time, you know.".

Venom just gave us a quick glance and then toss our comic at us.

"SO….. STILL STROLLING AROUND THE CITY FOR FUN?" he casually asked, sitting on the bench.

"Yeah, pretty much".

I kept my comic under my arm and i was avoiding eye contact.

He totally noticed that we were not comfortable around him.

"DON'T WORRY, WE DON'T BITE YOU …...ONLY BAD PEOPLE" he said with a reassuring tone of voice and invited us to sit right next to him.

Still a little wary (with a reluctant Shield, that just wanted to fly away), i sit down and for a while there was just awkward silence. Finally, after what felt an eternity, i asked him a question that bugged us all day.

"Why were you following us? This evening, after we got out of the store. "

"WE JUST WANTED TO TALK."

"Talk about what?"

"JUST CASUAL TALK. BUT WE CAN SEE THAT YOU AND YOUR SYMBIOTE DON'T TRUST US"

"Oh no no no no, it's not that, it's just-... It's that i'm not really good at talk with strangers. It's not my thing."

"HEH, REALLY? YOU'RE TALKING TO US NOW AND YOU SEEM TO DO JUST FINE"

I didn't reply to that and decided to stay mute.

"WHY DO AVOID US?" he asked with a little suspicious on his voice.

 **He thinks we're hiding something.**

"Just to be clear, we are doing nothing bad. I usually avoid people on purpose and let's just say you're pretty intimidating. And to be honest our first meeting wasn't very pleasant.". I think i almost said those words a little aggressively. Hope he doesn't notice that.

"FAIR POINT".

10 seconds passed and Venom got up for the bench.

"SORRY IF WE INTERRUPTED YOU. SEE YOU AROUND".

We were a little relieved that he was leaving but i felt a little sorry for being rude.

"Okay see you and sorry for before"

"IT WAS NOTHING. WE CAN TELL YOU'RE A GOOD KID. BYE!".

When he web slided away, Shield was relieved.

 **I don't know why, but Venom really scares me**

"He may be scary, but they look fine to me. He just wanted to talk and i think he won't bother us"

 **You're not all wrong**

There was silence between us before i asked "Wanna continue reading or do you prefer go home?"

 **Nah, i'm okay. I still wanna stay outside.**


	3. Carnage Rules

Remember when i said that Venom will not bother us? Well, maybe not him but another Symbiote did and it was not pleasant.

* * *

It was a great night and we were just flying around the city, completely unaware of any danger. Everything was okay until Shield felt something. Something lethal. We stopped in mid air and i mentally asked

" _What it is? What's wrong?"_

She didn't respond and she just kept searching for the source with her sensitive tongue. I was starting to get a little anxious about all this tension.

Then it happened.

Something kick us on the back and we almost fall, but we managed to keep flying.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?".

Then, we heard someone laughing and saw a shadow pass right by our side, disappearing behind the buildings. Okay, this is totally creepy and i'm feeling really uneasy. Same for Shield.

 **Fly away. There's danger.**

Understatement of the year. I hadn't really a destination on where to fly away, so we just sprinted to Central Park, hoping to find a good hiding spot in the trees.

" _Girl, what was that thing?!"_

 **I don't know. But i can't senses it anymore. Maybe it's gone.**

We thought that we were safe, so we decided to just walk a little, trying to calm our nerves. But it didn't stop there.

* * *

I was walking right under a bridge, when Shield yelled and pulled our body away.

 **LOOK OUT ! DANGER!**

A moment later, a figure landed right in front of us. This dude was creepy as fuck and we could literally smell that he was trouble (plus, we smelled blood on him, which was more red flags). He was another Symbiote. Instead of Venom, he was more small, his colors were red skin and black stripes that moved liked tentacles around his body. The teeths and talons looked insanely sharp, which meant even more danger. We really didn't like the way he was looking at us. We could read emotionless and desire to kill.

" _OOOOHHH, SO IT IS TRUE_ " he said with a voice that just made us feel even more uncomfortable. " _THERE'S A NEW SYMBIOTE IN TOWN_ "

We immediately moved a few steps away from him, took a defence position and hissed violently, poorly trying to look menacing.

"Who the fuck are you?!".

He just laughed at us and said " _WHY, HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF US_?".

He was moving closer and we just moved back even more.

" _WE ARE CARNAGE_ ".

I'm wrong or his claws were growing more sharps?!

 **He wants to attack. We should try to fly away.**

" _How_?"

 **Try to distract him.**

" _Okay_ ".

"Carnage? Strange, we never heard of you before" i casually said, still stepping away from him.

He made an almost surprised face, but he changed quickly on a mischievous smirk. " _WHY, YOU NEVER HEARD OF US? UH,SUCH A SHAME_ ".

Then, shit started to go down.

With a rapid move, he almost hit us with his sharp claws and we consider our self lucky that we managed to dodge. It was the perfect time to jump and fly away. But not after a second, one of his tendrils wrapped around our ankle and pulled us down on the ground. We tried to get up but Carnage stomped on our back, keeping us pinched to the ground. Our wing were frantically flapping, and our panic was rising.

"DUDE, THE FUCK IT'S YOUR PROBLEM? LET US GO!"

He just maniacally laughed at us in amusement and said " _WHY, AREN'T YOU HAVING FUN? BECAUSE WE ARE_!".

He laughed again.

" _TOO WE THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE MORE HARD, BUT WE CAN SEE THAT YOUR SYMBIONT ISN'T A FIGHTER. WELL, THAT'S DISAPPOINTING_! ".

He moved his head, scolding us and Shield was terrified and at the same his comments were infuriating her .

"AGAIN,WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM US?".

He chuckled again and it was getting really annoying.

" _WELL, YOU SEE DARLINGS, WE THINK THIS CITY HAS ENOUGH SYMBIOTES FOR OUR TASTES. WE ARE, LIKE, GETTING RID OF THE COMPETITION._!".

He was ready to strike again with his mighty claws but something (or someone) pulled him away. We immediately took the opportunity, without seeing who was our savior. But when we flied, i catch a quick glance behind us and saw a very familiar giant black figure struggling with Carnage.

Maybe in other occasions, we would stay at a safe spot and watched the fight, but since Carnage is trying to kill us, the most logical thing to do it's to run away to save our skin.

* * *

We flied to Stuyvesant Town out of breath.

"*Uff* Do you think we lose him?" I asked worried looking at the sky for any sign.

 **Maybe. We're safe for now.**

" _I hope"._

At this point, we just wanted to fly home but we were tired for the run. I was better to just stay put and rest for a minute.

Unfortunately it doesn't end that easily.

* * *

Another hour passed and we were flying back home, when we heard distantly but very cleary, a creepy laugh.

"OH, FUCK NO!"

We immediately speed up our fly, but that taunting laugh was confusing because it felt like it was coming from everywhere.

 **He's trying to confuse us. Stay focus.**

I tried to ignore it but it wasn't enough because not after a second, a tendril wrapped around our waist and literally throw us to a roof of a building. I was alive but it really hurt and my vision was becoming black. But i felt something itchy at the brain and the voice of Shield.

 **Don't worry, i got you but please stay awake.**

I dunno what she did to my body, but i felt the energy coming back.

I tried to get up but Carnage quickly landed in front of us. His arm was an axe. We rolled away just before the axe could hit us.

" _YOUR FAST!"_ he jokingly exclaimed and he attacked us while laughing maniacally.

Again, it was a fast dodge but something snapped inside of us. It was like something instinctual awoke (something almost animal like) and we started to hiss violently at him.

" _GETTING COCKY AREN'T WE?!_ " He exclaimed,mocking us.

That was the last straw for Shield and even I was starting to lose it.

When he attacked a third time and his Axe-arm was a inch from our face, with a fast move (that even i didn't predict) we bite him. The teeths suncked in his second skin, damaging even the first one. We spilled a little bit of blood and we injected our venom in his body. It happened in one second, but it felt that time stopped for just a moment.

When we finally let go, i had the taste of blood in my mouth and it was disgusting (at least for me).

Carnage looked at the bite and i think i saw surprise on his face but it quickly changed in amusement.

" _HEH HEH HEH, AUCH THAT HURT, YOU KNOW?!"._

He got ready to hit and i took a defensive position. If he wants to fight then bring it on.

But in a second, a third Symbiote joined the party. Venom literally fell from the sky and tackled Carnage to the ground.

 **Now It's our chance! Fly away.**

No needing to repeated twice but before we took off, i managed to yell "THANKS VENOM!".

I didn't hear his reply, but i noticed his quick glance and it was enough for us.

* * *

We were exhausted but relieved when we finally reached home. I was so tired, that i literally crawled to my bed, not wanting to get up at all. Shield turned into a comfy pajamas and putted a comforting tendrill on my shoulder.

 **Don't worry, we're safe now. You can relax.**

I managed a little smile and rubbed with my hand the tendril. Shield responded with little purrs, like a cat. The purrs helped me sleep and i luckily had no nightmares.

What a night.

* * *

The next day, we were at the Subway waiting for our train. The motiv it's that me and Shield, trying to forget what happened last night, have spent a good evening at a comic store. The proof was my bag full of comics and manga. It was the best way to distressed and now we were in a good mode.

But unfortunately, that quickly changed for a little.

We were waiting for the train, when i noticed a man on a bench not to far away from us.

He was skinny,red hair and wore a white t-shirt with jeans.

I dunno why but this guy had something… off and it made us feel really uncomfortable. Not only that, but i think he was sick. I say this because i noticed that he was nervously scratching his skin, in some part it was irritated, his face was red (a clear sign of fever), i heard some moans of pains coming from his belly and sometimes he massaged his forehead (maybe a headache).

I was really surprised that this dude was even staying outside in his conditions.

And to make the situation even more uncomfortable, he was mumbling to himself in a really pissed off tone of voice.

We tried to ignore him but i couldn't resist to gave him another quick glance. But what i saw made both of us froze in terror and shock.

One of his arms was wrapped in bandages but i could clearly see the mark of a bite. It wasn't a normal bite of animal and we exactly knew who made it.

" _Oh, Fucking Hell!"_

 **CARNAGE!**

You had no idea how much i wanted to run away, but it wouldn't be a really good idea. Plus, Carnage hasn't noticed us yet so we have just to act like we didn't noticed them and wait for our train.

* * *

Those have been the most intense 10 minutes i have ever experienced.

We were so relieved when the train arrived and it was doubled when we saw that the guy was still sitting on the bench, fuming anger and scratching his body like a pissed animal. Guess this wasn't his train and we could finally breathe easily now.

 **That was a close one.**

" _Yeah. Guess we're lucky."_

* * *

We were chilling in our room and we discuss a little on what happened at the subway.

"Did you see how he looked like?"

 **Yeah. He looked pretty sick. Maybe it's the venom effects.**

"I think so too".

I decided to take a little note on this. If we ever gonna use again our special bite again, might as well know what it can do.

"Okay first of all, our venom isn't deadly. He just has some really nasty effects."

 **Indeed. Which are Itch, Fever, Irritation of the skin, Headache and Tummy ache.**

"Uff, i wouldn't like being in his situation. How much do you think the effects last?"

 **I dunno. Maybe we will have just to wait and see.**

"Yeah, but from now, we have to be more careful at night since Carnage his around. But i think he will be busy for a while".

I said the last words with a little bit of amusement. That's what they get for bothering us.

 **Heh Heh, Yeah.**

* * *

Two days and nights have passed and there was no sign of Carnage or any Symbiote for that matter. But that quickly changed in one night.

We were at time square, watching Jay Jonah Jameson speculating about Spider-Man, the number one danger of the city. We don't believe what he say but it's just funny to see his outburst about poor Spidey.

 **Is he always this annoying and angry?**

"Pfff, tell me about it, girlfriend".

But not after a minute Shield screamed

 **LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU.**

In a jiffy, we jumped away from our spot, right before something sharp hit it.

We didn't look back and just flied away, because we knew who was.

In fact, we heard a familiar voice screaming " _HEY GET BACK HERE, YOU BITCH_!".

Now we were racing for our life, trying to sow the Red Symbiote, while he followed us using his web-sliding ability. Plus, he was launching his missile claws at us, pointing directly at our wings.

" _AWWW, COME ON. WE JUST WANT TO HAVE FUN, HEH HEH!_ ".

He wants to have fun, huh? Well, only two can play at this game.

A second later, we turned around and with a swift move, we cut his web.

He quickly made another one but it was a good distraction and we bolted high in the sky (Above the clouds Level). It was impossible for him to get us now and we even heard his scream of frustration.

We couldn't resist but laugh.

 **Now he's really pissed.**

"I know! Hah, take that Carnage!".

It was really satisfying teaching a lesson to that psycho Symbiote. And he can't even follow us, because the smog and clouds created a perfect hiding spot. All he can do now it's just growl in irritation.

* * *

It was a really nice flight. The moon and stars were beautiful and we didn't know for how much time we flied, but when i looked down, we were right above the Brooklyn Bridge. It's been a while since we've go there and we decided to take a break. But not without doing a nosedive with superhero Landini. We did it just because of the adrenaline and fun.

"Aaaahhh, this is relaxing" i said causaly while laying on my back, with arms behind my head and legs crossed.

 **Wanna Read?**

"Of course".

Another advantage of the suit, it's that he can absorb anything and in second, Shield handed to me with a tendril one of our fresh buy it comic.

* * *

An half an hour as passed when we noticed a familiar big figure loomed over us. Honestly, we didn't even see him coming because we were too focus on reading.

"HI THERE. WHAT ARE YOU READING THIS TIME?".

I always hated when people interrupted me while reading, asking this kind of question, so i couldn't help the little groan of annoyance.

"*Sigh* I'm just reading".

Venom was unfazed by our rudeness and he just kneeled down, looking at the cover. "SOUNDS INTERESTING. BY THE WAY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he asked, while sitting by our side.

"This place is nice and we're relaxing after a little fight with Carnage"

I just pronounced the name that Venom immediately screamed "WHAT? WHERE?!".

His screams almost made us deaf.

" _AUCH"_

 **AUCH**

The comic fell but Shield got it quickly with her tendril and put it away inside the suit.

"WHERE. IS. CARNAGE?!" he asked again with a low growl.

But i didn't even have to respond because a creepy voice behind us said with malice " _HI POPS! MISS ME_?!".

Venom turned around roaring at Carnage and he respond by tackle him.

Both of them fell and they fighted while falling.

Me and Shield watched all this stunned but when the two fighters started to get to close to the road, we did something we didn't predict.

We nosedive, getting closer to them, and with all the strength we had, we wrapped our tendril around Venom and pulled him away from Carnage.

While the Red Symbiote smashed to the ground (causing a car accident, with people screaming and running away), we flap our wings frantically, trying to make Venom landing more soft (Damn, He's heavy has fuck).

When we touched the ground, we were exhausted and Venom thanked us with a smile "HEH, THANKS KID".

"*puff* It… It was nothing *puff*" i said, while panting like a dog.

But not after a second, Carnage appeared out of nowhere and attacked Venom with his axe.

The Black Symbiote blocked it and they started to attack each other in a burst.

It was insane to watch and we couldn't help but to sit down and enjoy the show. Luckily, the peoples had managed to run away in time so nobody was hurt.

When we noticed that Venom was having some difficulty on handling Carnage, Shield asked a little worried

 **Should we gave Venom a little help?**

I thought for a moment and i come to the conclusion that give a help to another Symbiote hasn't hurt anybody. We have just to be careful and everything would be fine. "Yeah, we should"

Let's see if Carnage will like a second bite.

With the sneakiness of a snake (using the cars as hiding spots) we easily got behind the red Symbiote.

He was focused on repeatedly hitting Venom, (that was using his arms as a shield, suffering the hits) so he didn't even see us. Perfect.

With a quick jump, we hopped on his back and bite him on the shoulder. Same feeling of time freezing, the taste of blood, fangs sucking into his two skin and we even heard the sound of a bone cracking.

" _AAAAAAHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BRAT_ ".

His tendrils wrapped around our body and throw us away from the bridge.

But this time we didn't let go, and accidently ripped off a good portion of his shoulder. This caused another scream of pain coming from Carnage.

We didn't even fall off because we flied and we were spilling blood all over, with the bloody piece still in our mouth.

"Eeeeeewwwwwwwwww!".

I spent a good minute at spitting blood for the disgust. It's already a fact that i didn't barf.

Suddenly we heard the roar of Venom and saw him chasing Carnage using web sliding. Oh, now we're too involved in the fight and we ain't gonna miss how it's going to end.

"After them!"

* * *

The two were fast but we managed to keep up with them (flying at a security distance). But then, with the corner of my eye, i noticed a third web slider joining the chase.

 **It's Spider-Man**

The hero (luckily) didn't noticed us. Venom saw him and i think he become more pissed off just because of his presence.

We could smell that they totally didn't like each other. This tension started to worry Shield a bit.

 **Maybe we should leave them**

" _Sorry Shield, but i'm to invested now. Plus, aren't you curious on what is going to happen?"_

… **. Yeah, a little.**

" _Don't worry. We'll be safe i promise"._ This managed to calm her down a bit.

When we turned our attention back to the chase, the fighters were gone. We immediately stopped and i exclaimed confused "What the-!? Where did they go?".

My answer came a second later when Shield said

 **Right there**

And she used a tendril to point at a building roof.

The two Symbiotes and the Spider were putting a great fight and it seemed that the 'good guys'(Venom and Spider-Man) were winning. Our venom add really quick effects because we saw that Carnage was already scratching nervously his regenerated shoulder and his attacks were more slow.

* * *

At some point, Spider-Man used something (i dunno what) that created sound waves. He affected terribly both Carnage and Venom and even Shield could hear them, because she started to whine painfully.

 **SCREEEEEEEEEEEECCHHHHHH!**

" _AUCH, SHIELD CALM DOWN!"_

It was a clear sign that we had to leave NOW. We flied away as fast as we could, the sound wades becoming less audible, until it totally disappeared.

We didn't speak to each other on the fly back home, but i could hear some moans of pain coming from her.

* * *

When we were back to the safety of our room, i was worried sick for Shield

"Shield… Are you Here _?"_

 **I'm always with you**

"Thank goodness, you're okay! I'm so, sooooo sorry. I should have listen to you before. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid me!"

 **Don't worry, it's not your fault.**

"Yes it is! If we just got away in the first place you wouldn't have got hurt !".

How could i have been so blindly curios? My BFF Symbiote could get really hurt. Like, really bad and i always promised to myself that i would keep her safe no matter what.

 **Don't be too harsh on yourself. Nobody saw that coming. The most important thing it's that we're safe now. Both of us.**

I started to take deep breaths and calm down. She was right. We're safe and there's nothing to worry….. For now.

"*sigh* You're right. But still, sorry for before"

 **It's okay, it's okay. Let's just sleep okay. Tomorrow it's another day.**

* * *

It was a sunny evening and we were taking a walk to Central Park. When we passed by the newsstand, we read a title of the newspaper that caught our attention immediately.

'SERIAL KILLER CLETUS KASADY (Aka. CARNAGE) BEHIND BARS'

I just stood there with my jaw drop open for a second and Shield was relieved.

"Huh… Looks like that for a while we can rest easy"

 **That's wonderful**

"Hih Ih, Yeah".

It's was a good day indeed.


	4. Your friendly neighbour Spider-Man

(This chapter is short because it's just a little introduction, so it's nothing too big)

It was late and i was just minding my business in my room. I was watching Victorious on the PC and Shield was curled up on my lap, purring like a cat.

I think it was around 10:00 o'clock when it happened. I just finished watching an episode when Shield sensed something… off.

She tilted her head up and now was staring at the window. She was making low growls. I was confused and i looked at what she was looking and i saw….. the silhouette of a head, watching us through the window.

"WHAT THE-?!" i screamed startled and Shield hissed violently.

The figure immediately disappeared and was i just staring at the window in complete shock.

Who the heck was that? How long it was watching us? Did it saw Shield? Oh, of course it did, idiot. Crap, what do we do?

"Did it leave?"

 **It's still here. I can smell him. He's on the rooftop.**

Greaaaaat… Now what?.

"Maybe he'll just leave?"

 **I don't think so.**

I was hoping too much. I have no idea on what to do.

But suddenly (I don't know what came over me) i said "You know what? Fuck it, we're going out and confront that guy."

Wonder where this boldery come from. Guess having a Symbiote as your protector helps you have more confidence.

 **Are you sure?**

"Yes…. Kinda? Agh, let's just go".

Shield didn't have to hear it twice. In a jiffy i had the Symbiote suit on and we got to the rooftop. Nobody in sight. I was looking at my surroundings very carefully, ready to any unpleasant surprise.

"Hello?"

Suddenly i heard something landing right behind us and i instantly jumped away and turned around (staying to the other side of the rooftop. Didn't even know my jumps could be this long).

I was really shocked when i saw who it was.

"Spider-Man?!"

"It's that how usually new Symbiote great their guest?" he said jockly. His humor never change.

There was just silence between us.

"Uhhhh…..".

Crap, what do i do? How do people usually react when they found a Superhero on their rooftop, speaking to them ?

 **Uhm, maybe ask him what he's doing here**

"... Spider Man, what are you doing here?"

"Well, i could ask the same thing to your 'friend' here".

He was totally talking about Shield. I instantly got a little wary. Nobody (not even Spider-Man) touches my Symbiote.

"What do you want from her?" i asked suspiciously and even made a little hiss in defence.

"Woah, let's not start with the wrong foot here. I don't wanna do anything to your friend, don't worry. I know you're not a monster"

I was took off by his reaction but i stayed a little wary. "How do you know?"

"Cause you help me with Carnage"

We were really shocked and surprised by this response and i just stare at him in disbelief "H-how did-!? How did you know?!"

"Easy. Casady wasn't stopping to blatter to himself about a "little brat' that ruined everything. I even noticed a strange bite on his shoulder. And i had some question on why he was so weak all of the sudden"

"Okay…. Go on". Might as well listen to his story. I have nothing to lose.

"I tried to ask him for information but he just said something about a 'brat with a stupid Symbiote'. This made me suspicious so i decided to search. It took a lot of time (and sleep deprivation) until i saw you one night, just flying in the sky. So i followed you and…. Here we are"

"Wait really?! That easy?".

Now i was even more in disbelief. Even Shield.

"Yeah, it sounds ridiculous but it's true".

"Uh….. But wait, what are you doing here then?"

"Just wanted to check on the two of you. It not everyday you find a 'good Symbiote' around these parts. "

"Uhm…. Thanks? I guess?"

"Oh and sorry for the scare before. Didn't mean too"

"Meh, it's fine. Even do you could have just say hi instead of watching us like a creep".

"Heh heh….. Sorry".

Again, there was just awkward silence for a moment, until he spoke again, asking "So, how long have you two been around?"

"Well, we've been around for a while".

I obviously didn't say that we spy him and the others heroes when they fight criminals. That would have been awkward.

"So…. I'm a little curious. What's your story?"

"Eh?"

"You know, how you met your Symbiote and all that."

"Well, it's a long story….."

"Nah, don't worry. I have time.".

And with rapidity, he moved closer to us and sit, ready to listen.

" _Do you want me to tell him?"_ I asked mentally. I'm not gonna tell anyone Shield story unless she gave me permission.

 **He looks like a good guy to me. You can tell him**.

" _If it's fine for you…."_

I gave Spider-Man a quick stare and made a little defeated sigh.

"If you insist".

* * *

I spent at least an hour to tell him and explain the whole story. We still kept the more personal things for us ( like the banishment of Shield and the animal hosts) but for the rest we told him everything. I'm may be not a chatty person but i have my talkative moments sometimes, when i'm in the mood. We even gave some info about our personal encounter with Venom and our fight with Carnage. That's when he started to ask questions.

"Wait, how did you managed to bite him?"

"We can be pretty sneaky and i think he was so focused on hitting Venom, that he didn't even see us coming".

I think i slid a little bit of mocking in the last sentence. But can you blame me? It's not everyday that you manage to do an attack surprise on Carnage and actually hurt him. It's even hard for Spider-Man.

"Okay, but what can your venom do exactly?"

"Well, from what i get it, it's not lethal but can be pretty heavy. You get a lot of nasty effects at the same time like Fever, Itch, Headache, Tummy Ache and Skin Irritation"

"Woah, that much? Sheesh, talk about having just a simple fever". Again with his sarcasm.

Even Shield couldn't resist to sarcastically say

 **Hilarious**

"So, what do you do exactly around the city?"

"Wha'?"

"You know… do you fight baddies or-"

"Nothing like that, to be honest. We usually mind our own business and stroll around the city. We're not much of a fighter. We avoid troubles."

"Then why did you fight Carnage?".

I could tell he was a confused.

"He started it. He attacked and we just fighteted back. Call it self-defense if you want"

"Huh, okay, that explain a lot. But how did you managed to stay hidden for all this time?"

"Meh, call it lucky or just ability to have a low profile."

"Really? Heh, instead of Shield you should call yourself 'Invisibility'".

That last word was kinda funny and i couldn't hide the little smirk i made.

Suddenly i asked him a question that was bugging the back of my head for a while.

"Hey, Spider-Man…..you aren't going to tell anyone about us, right?

"Uh? Of course not. I'm not a spy. If you still want to stay hidden to protect your friend, it's totally okay for me. I understand when you keep your identity a secret, believe me."

The relief of me and Shield was humongous. "Pfui, thank you"

"Hey, you're welcome".

Suddenly i heard a strange bip sound. It was coming from Spider-Man mask. "Oh, wait a second….Yeah. Oh, Yuri. Yes..…..Where?...okay, be right there. Spider-Cop it's on the case".

Shield actually laughed at the pun but i just kept it for myself.

"Okay…..thank you for the talk you two but now i have to go. Maybe we'll see around next time?"

"Yeah….. See you next time. Good luck with your new case…. Spider-Cop".

What?! I can't help it, it's funny.

"Right back atcha!".

And he web slide away. I just stood there for a minute watching him leave and both us shickered. Spider-Man and his sarcasm always gets us.

 **Hey, do you wanna go after him and see what his 'case' is?**

"I would like that but…. *Yawn* I'm a little tired. Just wanna get some sleep for tonight. Maybe next time…. *Yaaaawn*".

Shield didn't mind mind at all and she gently dragged me to bed.

Guess now where in good terms with Spider-Man.

Convenient.


	5. The Skies of New York

Saturday. Finally a break from school and more free time to do a well deserved fly in the sky of New York. Usually, we always choose nighttime to fly, so we can blend in more efficiently but today was a cloudy and rainy day, so that works too for us. The rain wasn't going to stop us from our well deserved fly.

Lately, at New Work, a little bit of things happened : Carnage and Cletus are still in prison ( **Lucky for us** ), Spider-Man knows about our secret ( **Convenient** ) and we have heard that Venom has leaved the city. We don't know all the details of why, but of one thing we are sure about it's that now, they live at San Francisco. ( **I think i'm gonna miss those two** ).

So that means, we are pretty much the only Symbiote around and the city's all ours.

* * *

We were on top of a building, enjoying the view of cars and people moving around, (looking like ants from our height) and the sensation of the raindrops on our skin, with the sound of thunders in the distance.

Everything seems okay, when Shield felt something suspicious.

" _What's wrong?"_ i asked mentally, feeling a bit paranoid. When Shield gets in this warning mood, that means something pretty bad can and will happen at any second (Reason number one of my suspense)

 **I don't know…..**

Then, something (or someone) landed (no, it smash) behind us. Alarmed, we turned around, hissing a bit for defense….. but there was nobody.

" _What in the…?!"_

 **Behind the vent**

"Oh"

We couldn't tell what it was (because it smash behind that vent) but we heard a moan of pain and that woke up our curiosity.

Veeeeery slowly and carefully, we moved to the back of the vent and who do we find?

Spiderman laying flat on the floor.

At this scene, Shield and me just straight up giggled like little girls.

 **Woah, what a superhero. LOL.**

"I know. But that's why he's great"

After a good minute of giggles, we noticed that Spiderman hasn't moved a muscle yet.

 **Is he okay?**

"I don't know…..". I kneeled besides him and started to snake him up a bit.

"Hey, Spidey!? You're okay? Hey".

No response.

"Oh boy…"

 **I think he's unconscious.**

"Yup, totally" i responded casually while getting up.

Great, what's next now? A villain attack? (Why did i had to say that?)

 **Should we help me or -! Danger!**

"Wha- ! **!"**

Suddenly, we heard a laugh (similar to the one of an old man) and someone yelling "Found you, you blasted arachnid".

We looked up in the sky and saw something approaching, fast. We quickly ducked behind the vent (lucky, he didn't saw us) and peeked our head out to see who was coming.

At the first he looked like a bird but actually it was…..

 **VULTURE!**

Shield took the words out of my mouth. We needed to think fast ! Okay, okay, okay think, uuuuhhhh…. We have an unconscious Spiderman, a villainous Vulture approaching fast, ready to end the superhero and then there's me with a Symbiote suit.

Now what would someone do? Run to save their skin or stay and try to help?

"…... *sigh* Crap….."

Without an order, Shield moved a bunch of tendrils and wrapped them around the body of Spiderman.

"Okay, Shield… Let's do this"

Just as the Vulture landed on the rooftop, we yanked Spiderman to our side and with a jump, we took off flying, dragging with us the body of the hero.

The villain stood still for a second, wondering what that creature was or where did it come from, until he snapped out of the shock and confusion was replaced by anger.

"What in the-!? Hey, come back here. That spider it's mine" Vulture yelled furiously.

And the chase in the sky started.

(Honestly, i would call it more an intense game of 'Tails' and the differences it's that Spiderman his the 'tail' and we have to keep him safe from the claws of Vulture until he wakes up)

* * *

I didn't know what was wrong with me. How can me, a simple seventeen year old girl outsmart a supervillain more old and experienced than us?! Well technically a girl with a Symbiote suit that gave her some powers but still, this is not a game. This time i'm not a simple watcher. Now, i'm taking part of the action… well, "fortune helps the bolds" i guess. And now it's too late to turn back, so let's try not to die and survive at least.

* * *

More than once, we tried to outrun him by turning behind the buildings or distract him with some stunt, but he was too fast and the fact that we were 'transporting' Spiderman was not helping.

Vulture tried to get the spider but everytime he tried that Shield would promptly move the tendrils, yank the body away at the last second and the villain would miss, wich make him boil of anger.

"Would you just stop that you….. weird bat ?! Just give me the arachnid."

"Ehm how about hell no ?!". (What? Can't help it, i had to replay.)

 **Prrrrrrrrr**

We got distracted for just one second to reply and we almost slammed face to face into a skyscraper. But we dodge the impact by quickly flapping our wings up and moving high.

But Spiderman wasn't lucky because he accidentally slammed on one of the window and we just, sorta,... drag him up while being stick to the skyscraper.

If we weren't flying for our life, we would have just die laughing there. If my ears weren't tricking me, i think even Vulture laughed at the scene. But there was no time to mess around.

* * *

 **You know we can't run forever right? Because i can't hold on much longer.**

In fact, i could feel the muscles of the wings getting tired and tired by each flap they make.

"Yes i know but i have no idea of what we should do now !".

Yeah, because now we have a still unconscious Spiderman, an old buzzer that won't leave us alone and the rain isn't helping… That's it !

"Shield, i got an idea"

For a minute, the symbiote didn't say anything (she share my mind, so she saw the idea i had) until she asked a bit worried

 **Are you sure about this?**

"You just have to hold on a little longer. Trust me, it's gonna work…. I think"

… **. Okay, let's do it !**

"*breathe in* Okay…. *breathe out" Time to take some Action!"

In a jiffy, we speeded up a little and finally managed to lose for a bit the Vulture. Not forever but it give us enough time to start the plan.

* * *

"Found a good spot yet?"

 **Yes, over there**

A tendril was pointing at the rooftop of a little building that had a water tank. We moved there and with a quick but gentle move, the tendrils laid the body of Spiderman.

"You stay here while we solve the bird problem okay?" I said sarcastically to the superhero. Not trying to be cruel or anything,i just said that to bring down a bit the tension.

We perched on the tank, waiting for the villain.

In just a minute, here he comes at full speed towards us while yelling "Found You !"

Without hesitation, we sprinted towards his direction.

With all the energy in our body, we directly SLAMMED into each other.

I got dizzy for a second because of the impact, but quickly managed to recover.

We totally took him off guard by our action and after his dizziness and confusion passed, i yelled "Hey Old Buzzer, come and get us if you can ! Or are you too scared, you sack of old bones ?!".

 **Prrrrrrrr**

This was enough to anger him and made him focus only on us. He totally forgot about the hero because now, we are is priority number one. The sooner he gets rid of us, the sooner he can take care of the spider.

His glare was a good warning sign and in a second, we take off high in the clouds. He didn't hesitate to follow us.

"Why you little -! Get back here !"

But when he got above the clouds… he didn't find us. We were like gone. (Thank you clouds. You're pretty useful for a sneak attack)

 **He fell for it**

" _I know. Time for phase two"._

Let's mess with this man.

* * *

Vulture heard a flap right behind him but when he turned around… nothing.

There was nobody.

Okay, that was kinda unsettling… and creepy. This made him piss off more.

"Where are you?! Show yourself !

" _You want to see us huh?"_

 **As you wish**

In a bolt, we jumped at him on the back. We wrapped our arms under his wings and the talons of our legs clung on his hips.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE-! GET OFF ME!"

The villain was struggling in our grip and both of our pair of wings were flapping like crazy. But i didn't let go.

I got my face near his left wing (were you could see the arm) and we bite him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

I kinda didn't take account of the force of the bite but it wasn't to bad….. just a bit of blood, a broken arm and a shock that immediately made him faint.

( **Not too shabby at least) (** And don't forget the really high scream that almost made us deaf).

As the old buzzer got knockout, i let go of the grip while Shield quickly wrapped her tendrils around him.

And with the very last energy in our wings, we flied back to the rooftop (were we left Spiderman) and after laying down the body of the villain, we just collapsed there.

"*uff* Finally! *Aff* it's freaking over…. *sigh*"

"Over what exactly?"

We immediately got up on our feets for the surprise and saw a certain (finally) conscious arachnid that was perching on top of the water tank.

I gotta say, his mask it's pretty good for eyes expression because i could see them wide open, staring at the Vulture and then to us. "Uuuhhh…"

I quickly glance to the buzzer and then back to the hero, already raising an arm in defense

"We can explain…"

* * *

And that's how we spend our Saturday, by fighting a supervillain and kinda saving Spiderman butt. Yeah… Talk about a wild saturday night.

( **Wonder if we'll have adventures like this. That would be cool.)**


	6. WARNING

Now the story will take place during the story arc. of Spider Man Ps4 . There won't be only my (And Shield) point of view, but even of the other characters, like Spider-Man, MJ and other. (And you may or not notice some cases of breaking the 4th wall-)

( **Like now! ?)**

(Shield, not now. But don't worry, you'll barely notice that)

( **I think they already did)**

(It's what is called 'irony')

Another thing, you may have to wait a looong time before the next chapter will come out ( Reason : School, Deviantart Uploads, Personals things). Thank you for your patience.

If you want to understand more how the story of Spiderman Ps4 plays out, play the game or simply watch a gameplay. Example :

Jacksepticeye  playlist?list=PL7zvZMbpA9qwSmc8Ra6w2c5wuh57eDMZD

H20delirious

playlist?list=PLbgISONQITb_vbChxHMGr3kpimvJlwoYF


End file.
